Summer of a life time
by Kagome01
Summary: Kagome moves to L.A....meets the gang and ends up having the CRAZIEST summer and the one she will never forget... ka/? ,M/S, Kikiyo/?...
1. Default Chapter

Summer of a life time  
  
Hello im this is my first fanfic so please don't be too hard on me. No I do not own inuyasha or any of the other characters.if I did I would be extremly rich. I hope to someday have my own anime. This is a R rated fic so if ya don't like sex, cursing' and all that other good stuff then please don't read. ^_~  
  
Summery: Kagome is the new girl in town who moved to L.A. during the summer. Here she meets Miroku, Sango, Kouga, Shippou, kikiyo, Hojo, and Inuyasha and has a summer she will never forget. (Don't want to give away the story so the summery ends here) Im planning on having a good long story depending on how many reviews I get , Trust me this is going to be a GREAT story. So any way here goes....^_^  
  
Chapter 1- The Big Move  
  
Kagome: Mom I can't find my last box!!! Where is it?!  
  
Mrs.Chan: I don't know kag. (her nickname) what was in it Great how was she going to tell her mom her underwear and bra where in there. "Umm.never mind I found it !!!" Kagome was pulling out the last box from under her bed. She was now about to say goodbye to her home for the last time. "Well, I guess that's it, where's Sota?"  
  
"He is in the car with your grandfather dear now let's go." With one last goodbye to all her friends they where pulling out the driveway and on their way to L.A. . Kagome fell asleep in the car about half way there. Finally after the little nap she had she was parking and she woke.  
  
"Wow!!!" it's so big mom!"Sota said with huge eyes. Kagome looked at the house then lokked down the street, "Well, hello new life."Kagome walked in and back out packing all her belongings away.  
  
Three hours later  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Well im done mom!!! She yelled from her room wich was on the second floor. Mrs.Chan was in the kithchen making lunch. "Okay, Kagome dear im almost finished with lunch when you are finished how bout you and Sota go play outside and meet some new friends?"  
  
Kagome had forgotten, she was woried she wouldn't fit in since school was over and she hadn't a chance to meet anyone, but still she ate her food and her and Sota where outside.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sota had no trouble finding friends the first week. He was always over at their houses or them over at their house. "Hmm.a whole week and not one person!!!" "Not even one!" Now this is just annoying I mean Sota made friends his second day while I just sat all alone on the porch!!! Kagome had not been paying attention as she was thinking about having no friends just then.. "Ouch!!!"  
  
"Oh sorry, I uhh..im so sorry I wasn't paying attention." "Damn right you where'nt watch where the hell your walking!" an evil voice yelled at her  
  
"Oh sorry bout' her she's always in a bad mood" another girl now standing next to her, and two boys by her side. "Hi you must be new here, im Sango, that's Miroke..but watch out he's a pervert"  
  
"Hey im standing right here, he said as his hands where working their way down to Sangos butt. WHACK!!!!! A big red handprint right across his face now. "See what I mean" Oh, and this is Inuyasha, and I see you already met Kikiyo.  
  
Hi im Kagome-Chan.I uhh.just moved here from San Fransisco.  
  
Ohh I see want us to show you around? Sango asked  
  
"Umm.sure, I guess" they all started walking and they led kagome to an ice cream shop called "Famous ice cream" "well what would you like my dear?" miroku asked with a big smile. "Ohh just a strawberry smoothie please." They all ordered. So kagome why did you move here? Sango asked  
  
Kagom: well my mom just transferred jobs and we just moved here Sango: wow I lived here all my life so has the others. Miroku:Yeah but we have only known each other since kndergarden Kagome: that's a long time!! Sango: I guess so.  
  
She looked at everyone Sango was wearing some cute little jean shorts with a white tee-shirt that said Baseball and she wore her hair up but it was still half way down her back. Miroku wore khaki pants and a plain white tee- shit with a short ponytail, Kikiyo had short red shorts a white shirt that said Niki and a pair of white pair of niki's with red stripes, Inuyasha had on some jeans and a yellow tee with addidas on it. She had been wearing shot jean shorts and a blue tee-shirt, nothin' fancy.  
  
Kikiyo: im done Inuyasha: mee too Sango and miroku: same here, you done kagome? Kagome: yeah  
  
Sango: so let's see we showed you the mall,somestores and our spot, Famouse ice cream. Inuyasha: anything you wanna see next? Kagome: no, that's ok Sango: so where do you live? Can we come over Kagome: Um sure  
  
Later at Kagome's ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Miroku: wow you have quite a place here Kikiyo: Yeah ,yeah whatever!!! Miroku: Kikiyo plese try not to such a bitch!!! The girl is new here. Sango: so where is your room Kagome: Upstairs, wanna go Everyone but Kikiyo: Yeah Kikiyo: im going home! Sango: k, bye Kikiyo slams the door and is on her way home. The others stay awhile and talk to Kagome for about an hour.  
  
Two weeks later  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
So kag. Whatcha doin' later? Sango was talking to her on the phone Ohh nothin' just watching spongebob,( hahaha), the both laugh.  
  
Sango:Inuyasha got some tickets to the movies wanna go? Kagome:Yeah, ok hold on, what time Sango:In about an hour That was good it gave Kagome time to get ready.She was in her pj's and it was two o' clock She picked out some cute hip huggers and a white gap tee.  
  
**************************************************************************** *** Kagome: so what movie we watching? Inuyasha: X-men 2 Sango: kikiyo didn't wanna watch it so she didn't come Kagome: that's good I don't think she likes me Miroku: She's a bitch she hates everyone.  
  
She looked at inuyasha, he looked so hansome with his beautiful and unusual long silver white hair. And his smile send chills down her spine.  
  
Sango: hey you two go ahead and save us some seats miroku wants some sour patch kids,Moron, so we'll catch up. Kagome: ok Inuyasha:ok,cmon' let's go kago.  
  
She felt chills when he put his hand on her back to let her in the door first. Inuyasha felt her bra and let go with pink cheeks. He liked the way she looked and smelled.They both sat through the previews and sango and miroku came back.Miroku was shoving his face with one of the thirty-three packs of sour patch kids.  
  
Miroku:Hey sango I can't see from here can we move down? Sango: You big baby, Inuyasha, Kagome do you mind if miroku and I move down? Both: No Sango: ok see you two later she said with a sly smile.  
  
Now inuyasha and Kagome where all alone in the back row no one around the two seats next to them.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% Hello so what did u think? I know it isn't R right now but belive me you it will get in chapter 2 -The beach week- you are going to absolutly love it. So fae they have known eachother for three weeks. They have gotten pretty close and kagome wants..opps I almost told you what happens next, you will have to read to find out,(HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!) I know there are some typo's but don't bite my head off please. Well I gotta go please review and tell me what you think so far good, bad, suggestions? 


	2. Summer of a life time2

Hello everyone!!! Im back I just finished chapter two and im now working on chapter three. No I don't own Inuyasha or any of the other characters*sigh* although I kind of want to put one of my characters in there tell what u think and don't forget..... REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!( I love all you who reviewed!!! You rock!!! Your all on my Xmas list.hehehe)  
  
So anyway here goes.  
  
Beach week ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Inuyasha: So...uh.want some popcorn?  
  
Ka: Yeah sure. Kagome felt as if her heart was doing back flips.  
  
The two touched hands while both trying to get popcorn.  
  
Inuyasha: Oh.go ahead  
  
Ka: No no its ok.I...uh...gotta' go to the restroom anyway...be right back!  
  
Kagome ran down and got Sango. She wasn't sure if she could sit with Inuyasha any longer, he kept making her blush and she kept getting chills.  
  
Sango: What up Kago.  
  
Kagome: what's wrong with Miroku?  
  
Miroku: Oh no! Too many sour patches.BURP!!!!!!!  
  
Sango:Umm. Kagome will you come with us to the bathroom? I don't wanna be alone with PERVERT here.  
  
Kagome Uh.ok, but I have to talk to you! Kagome was nervous now.  
  
Sango: Okay let's go. Where's Inuyasha?  
  
Kagome: Oh he's watching the movie still.  
  
Miroku: BURP! GULP! BURP! Can we BURP! Go to the bathroom now!  
  
Kagome&Sango: oh.huhu. yep let's go!  
  
With that they where by the bathroom where Miroku was blowing chunks.  
  
Sango: Hey Kagome Miroku needs to go home.im taking him do you two mind finishing the movie without us?  
  
Kagome: um yeah I guess Inuyasha won't mind. Well ok im going back, are you sure you will be fine with him.alone?  
  
Sango: Yep.se you tomorrow kagome, Bye  
  
Miroku: Bye! BURP!  
  
***********  
  
Inuyasha: Where are Miroku and Sango?  
  
Kagome: They had to go.  
  
Inuyasha: oh ok.  
  
*********** Hey Kagome! Inuyasha was now walking towards her from across the street from her house..of course he lived across from her.  
  
Kagome: Hi Inuyasha! What's up! Behind Inuyasha where Miroku and Sango. Kagome had the edge to make fun of Miroku and his sour patches.(hehehe)  
  
Kagome: Hi Sango! Hey Miroku!  
  
Sango: Hey, Kagome wanna' do something fun this week?  
  
Kagome: Like what? Your not talking about going to the movies with Miroku again are you?  
  
Miroku: HA HA HA very funny (he said dramatically).anyways, no I have a condo up at the beach and my parents said we could use it for the week. I thought it would be nice to have two beautiful young ladies come with Inuyasha and me.  
  
Sango:WHACK!!!!!!!!  
  
Kagome: SMACK!!!!!!  
  
Inuyasha: Ignore the pervert.are you coming Kagome?  
  
Kagome: let me ask my mom, she might let me go since I got her out of a date with my teacher. Kagome got her mom out of the date when she told her teacher that she was going out of town and she met someone. (Not that he believed it)  
  
*************** Inuyasha was now driving.  
  
Hey Kagome want some chocolate! Sango yelled from the back where she was fighting Miroku for a candy bar. Yeah ,sure! Throw it up here!  
  
Miroku let his hand slide to Sango's bottom.that earned him a red handprint on his left cheek.  
  
After 3 long hours of riding Sango and Miroku were finally asleep, leaving only Inuyasha and herself up.  
  
Hmm I wonder what shampoo he uses? Kagome was deep in though about Inuyasha's hair. It smelled so good, and was sooooo shiny, and looked silver in the sunlight.not that it didn't anyway. She was turning pink and didn't want inuyasha to see her so she tried to look out the window...  
  
Kagome: Just looking out the window. Is there anything wrong with that! Are you okay with me looking out the window! Kagome tried not to look obvious and tried to be more of herself around Inuyasha..which was usually rude towards his rude and ignorant comments although he could be soooo sweet at times, she was now getting hot in a certain area.  
  
Inuyasha: What are you looking at?  
  
Inuyasha: What! You stupid girl! Can't I just ask?!  
  
Kagome: NO!! YOU CAN'T!!! Why do you act like such a jerk!?  
  
Inuyasha: ME! You're the one who started it!  
  
Sango&Miroku now awake from their loud argument watched quietly.  
  
Miroku: Will you two love birds quit.  
  
Inuyasha: Shut up! I don't like that bitch!  
  
Kagomoe: WHAT!!!!  
  
Sango: Oh.how sweet!!!! You two make such a perfect couple!!! Inuyasha are we almost there?  
  
Inuyasha: No I'm getting tired..Miroku ready to switch? I mean if you're done touching Sango's ASS!!!!!  
  
Sango: WHAT!!! YOU CREEP!!! WHACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! He now had yet another red handprint.  
  
Kagome: hmmmmm.. Will he ever learn .well.apparently not.  
  
************************************************************  
  
Wow Miroku your condo looks sooo cool.  
  
Miroku: I know and it will look even better with Sango and yourself in it .  
  
Sango: Whatever  
  
Kagome: Let's go in! I wanna see the inside.  
  
Miroku: ok but first le't grab our stuff ok. Here Kagome you grab the food and drinks, Sango the black suitcase, and Inuyasha and I wll get the rest.wouldn't wanna' get you two tired.  
  
Inuyasha: Ok let's go and Miroku try not to be so..hmmm, how do I say it, oh..yourself!  
  
Kagome: You said it Inuyasha, hey atleast we have you to protect us.  
  
Now with Inuyasha blushing,Miroku grinning,Kagome giggling, and Sango smiling they where in a pretty good mood.  
  
************************** Kagome quickly got into the condo along with the rest of the group. So Miroku where are we going to sleep?  
  
Miroku:Um lemme see.there are two bedrooms.oh how about Kagome and Inuyasha, and uh Sango.baby.  
  
Before he could finish he had at least four bumps on his head.  
  
Inuyasha: C'mon Miroku let's unpack.  
  
****************************** Now kagome was outside on her towel.. Tanning, in a small pink two piece.with her long hair in a ponytail, Inuyasha could not resist.  
  
Inuyasha: So Kagome, need me to put on your tanning lotion? He asked as a joke  
  
Kagome: Sure,will you?  
  
Inuyasha: He had a huge sweat drop on his forehead. Okay where's your tanning lotion?  
  
Kagome:In my bag..here. She handed him a bottle of lotion.  
  
He was now rubbing lotion on her extreamly soft skin, her nice small waist, her long fit legs, her nice round ass..  
  
Kagome: INUYASHA!!!!  
  
Inuyasha: Oh sorry.I uh..sorry.  
  
He went back to rubbing her long legs.He was now fantasying about Kagome: *********************************************** Oh Inuyasha.yeah.more OHHHH!!!!!!! Inuyasha.HARDER!!!!HARDER!!!! KAGOME I love you.I want you  
  
end of fantasy *********************************************** Kagome:What?  
  
Inuyasha: What!  
  
Kagome: Well you said my name.so what do you want?!  
  
Inuyasha: Oh I was just..just..i gotta go!  
  
Miroku and Sango where now in the ocean Sango was in a cute jean two piece.  
  
Miroku: Sango, do you hate me?  
  
Sango: Miroku, what are you talking about?  
  
Miroku: Well, I mean Inuyasha and Kagome like eachother and they just met.I've known you for fifteen years and we have only kissed and that was by accedent.  
  
Sango: Miroku, I don't hate you. I just .im not sure what will happen if we become more than friends and I don't wanna' lose you.  
  
Miroku: Sango.Im gonna' go now.see you later.  
  
Sango: Miroku. Please don't think it's your fault. She was now looking down.  
  
Miroku gently held her chin. He moved down closer, closer.  
  
Inuyasha: Hey guys.Miroku what are you doing?!  
  
Sango:Inuyasha!!!!!!!!!!! She turned to walk away of course she hit inuyasha as she passed him.  
  
Inuyasha: What? What did I do?  
  
Miroku: I was so close.  
  
Miroku walked away..leaving Inuyasha alone.  
  
Inuyasha: Oh well. Hey look a jelly fish. No.good jelly fish.AAAHHHH!!!!! KAGOME!!!  
  
********************************************************************  
  
OH yeah!!! I love the ending it links to the next chapter.(im so good)anyway.No I don't own Inuyasha but if I did..I would buy.  
  
A house.  
A mansion.  
A boat.  
  
Ok so you get the point. *cry* I wish I did. So what did you think? I loved it... I think Inuyasha likes someone ^_~ Next they are going to have fun going out dancing renting room.hint hint^_~, and WOW it starts getting crazy..Fights, Laughs, Embarrasment, love or not,  
  
and Miroku trying to pick up girls and trying to grope Sango.WHAT why is Kikiyo here, who is she with,and why is Inuyasha sooo busy all of a sudden???? (HAHAHAHAHAHA) it's going to be soooo FUNNY!!!!!!!! I know this is kindda short. PLEASE don't forget to review REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Any questions, comments, suggestions, did ya like it, hate it? 


	3. Summer of a life time3

Now with Sango and Miroku walking into the condo, Kagome picking her stuff up, and Inuyasha getting stung by a bunch of jelly fish in his butt, the sun was starting to set. Inuyasha somehow got away from his little jelly fish friends and started running back to the condo.  
  
********************** Hey Kagome, what time is it?  
  
Kagome was in the bathroom changing into her P.J.'s  
  
Oh, I think its 6:47 p.m. .Why? She said while falling to the floor from trying to change, brush her teeth and hair at the same time.  
  
Oh just wondering.Where's Miroku and Sango? Inuyasha walked into the kitchen and grabbed a cold pepsi.  
  
They said something about going out to dinner and they won't be back till tomarrow.  
  
Feh, just like them.the took our only car.  
  
Well we could stay here and watch a movie, or somethin'. Kagome was trying to put on her pj's and brush her teeth at the same time.  
  
I guess.what movie do you wanna' watch?  
  
Kagome walked out in her Gap pajamas, she wore blue sweats and a white reavealing tank top. (I love the Gap ^_^)Inuyasha starred at her breast for a good fifteen seconds.  
  
Hmm..let's see there's, ooh let's watch this! She pulled out A Walk to Remember.  
  
Whaterver.I'll get some popcorn and more drinks.  
  
**************************** Meanwhile Sango and Miroku are at Friday's  
  
I wounder what Inuyasha and Kagome are up to. She said while trying to look at her menu.  
  
Are you two ready to order? A young waitress which looked as if she where fifteen or sixteen asked.  
  
Sango: I'll have the steak house special, please.  
  
Miroku: Steak house special, please.  
  
Waitress: Drinks?  
  
Miroku and Sango: Ice tea , please.  
  
Now miroku and sango where talking untill they heared a familiar voice.  
  
Sango: KIKYO!?!?  
  
Kikyo: Sango! Miroku! Kikyo now looked a bit nervous but still had realy no expresssion, as usual.  
  
Miroku: Kouga?  
  
Kouga: Miroku? *********************** Back at the condo  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome where half through the movie and they where watching the sceen where Mandy Moore was singing.  
  
Kagome somehow managed to be in Inuyasha's arms. She paid full attention to the movie. Inuyasha sat behind her, holding her. He smelled her hair, it smelled her hair.it smelled so clean, like peaches, and her skin smelled so fresh like a forest or jungle after rain.  
  
Now Mandy Moore was about to kiss Shane West. Inuyasha wished that where him and Kagome.  
  
They finished the movie and Kagome was starting to get up but Inuyasha held on to her.  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha? What are you doing?  
  
Inuyasha: Nothing.  
  
Kagome: Oh ok.well can you let go of me then? I wanna put in another DVD.  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha!?  
  
He held on to her inhaling her fresh scent. She got up but Inuyasha grabbed her and pulled her back down under her.  
  
Inuyasha: Kagome.  
  
Kagome: What?  
  
Inuyasha leaned in closer to her his soft lips met her softer watermelon lip gloss lips.  
  
******************************Back at Friday's Miroku: Kouga, I thought you where going out of town with your family or something.  
  
Kouga: Uh.I, uh.oh, we ended up not going.  
  
Kikyo: Yeah so instead we came out here, im staying with Kouga.  
  
Sango: I know isn't that two minutes from Miroku's  
  
Kikyo: Hey.where's Inuyasha?  
  
Sango: Oh, he's back at the condo  
  
Kikyo: Alone?  
  
Miroku: No. he's with Kagome  
  
Kikyo: WHAT!?!?! He's with THAT BITCH!?!?!?! Her eyes now narrowed and she had the most evil and mad face they have ever seen on her.Kikyo got up.  
  
Kouga: Where are you going?  
  
Kikyo: See you all later, im going to pay Inuyasha and that witch a visit. **************************************************************************** ***** Hey!!!! I have more reviews im on a roll I had 2 diet cokes,some flamin hott cheetos,and gummy worms.im soooo pumped and ready for some more chapters!!!! ^_^ So what did you all think? I think it's starting to get good and don't forget to REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!  
  
Sango: Kikyo? What's wrong? I mean it's not like he likes her. Sango tries to calm Kikyo.  
  
Kikyo: WHAT!?!? If he doesn't like her then why is he at the condo laone with her?!?!?!  
  
Sango: We didn't tell Inuyasha we where leaving.we only told Kagome and she was getting ready for bed.  
  
Kikyo: Yeah probably.ready for Inuyasha, my BOYFRIEND!!!  
  
(Yes you read right- Boyfriend)  
  
Miroku: Oh why couldn't it be me.huh?  
  
Sango: SMACK!!!  
  
Kikyo ran out of Friday's.  
  
**************************** Back at the condo  
  
Now Inuyasha was ontop of Kagome kissing her annd Kagome kissing back. Inuyasha slid his hand under her shirt carressing her big beautiful breasts, gently rubbing her nipples.Kagome let out a soft moan. Inuyasha held closer then..  
  
KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!  
  
Someone was at the door, Kagome quickly got up to answer the door.  
  
Hello can I help you? Kagome looked at the girl infront of the door, she was pretty with big green eyes, she was 5'8 the same as Kagome and her long black hair was down to her waist.  
  
Hi my name is Sakura, I live in the condo next to yours.  
  
Kagome: hmm.ok can I help you?  
  
Sakura: yeah our lights went out I was wondering if my cat and I could come over here?  
  
Kagome: Oh, I guess so. Where's your cat?  
  
Sakura: Oh, KILALA!!!  
  
Kilala: Meow  
  
Kagome: Oh sh'e beautiful, c'mon in. Kagome had a huge smile on as she led them to the living room.  
  
Inuyasha: Who's that?  
  
Kagome: This is Sakura and Kilala,they live next door.their lights went out so they are staying here for the night.  
  
Inuyasha: Uhh.Kagome, can I see you in the kitchen for a moment?  
  
Kagome nodded and followed Inuyasha into the huge kitchen.  
  
Kagome: What?  
  
Inuyasha: What do you mean WHAT?!?!  
  
Inuyasha: We don't even know the girl she could be a phsycopathic murderer!!! She could kill you.all of us while were sleeping!!!  
  
Kagome: huhuhu.I saw the kitten and.well  
  
Kagome: Come on Inuyasha she seems nice, I met you and you came to my house, you could have been a murderer.  
  
Inuaysha: I KNOW!!!  
  
Inuyasha: Fine, but what if the others come home?  
  
Kagome: Don't worry they shouldn't be back till tomarrow morning.  
  
Inuyasha: OK  
  
KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!  
  
Inuyasha: lemme guess, it's the other nieghbors, I'll go answer it.be right back.  
  
Inuyasha goes to the door.. KIKYO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Muwahahahaha I know, im evil.I added Sakura ,for a lemoney reoson. ^_~ It took my a while to write this but I did it. I was on such a roll.brb im gonna drink more pepsi and I will see you all later *laughs like a crazy freak*HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Ok anyway I took someone's advice for the next chapter and since I hate Kikyo (sorry for those who like her) She gets...Oops!!! I almost told you what happens. Well going to write more then im going to scare little kids at a park.BYE *_* 


	4. Summer of a life time4

Hey!!!! I have more reviews im on a roll I had 2 diet cokes,some flamin hott cheetos,and gummy worms.im soooo pumped and ready for some more chapters!!!! ^_^ So what did you all think? I think it's starting to get good and don't forget to REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!  
  
Sango: Kikyo? What's wrong? I mean it's not like he likes her. Sango tries to calm Kikyo.  
  
Kikyo: WHAT!?!? If he doesn't like her then why is he at the condo laone with her?!?!?!  
  
Sango: We didn't tell Inuyasha we where leaving.we only told Kagome and she was getting ready for bed.  
  
Kikyo: Yeah probably.ready for Inuyasha, my BOYFRIEND!!!  
  
(Yes you read right- Boyfriend)  
  
Miroku: Oh why couldn't it be me.huh?  
  
Sango: SMACK!!!  
  
Kikyo ran out of Friday's.  
  
**************************** Back at the condo  
  
Now Inuyasha was ontop of Kagome kissing her annd Kagome kissing back. Inuyasha slid his hand under her shirt carressing her big beautiful breasts, gently rubbing her nipples.Kagome let out a soft moan. Inuyasha held closer then..  
  
KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!  
  
Someone was at the door, Kagome quickly got up to answer the door.  
  
Hello can I help you? Kagome looked at the girl infront of the door, she was pretty with big green eyes, she was 5'8 the same as Kagome and her long black hair was down to her waist.  
  
Hi my name is Sakura, I live in the condo next to yours.  
  
Kagome: hmm.ok can I help you?  
  
Sakura: yeah our lights went out I was wondering if my cat and I could come over here?  
  
Kagome: Oh, I guess so. Where's your cat?  
  
Sakura: Oh, KILALA!!!  
  
Kilala: Meow  
  
Kagome: Oh sh'e beautiful, c'mon in. Kagome had a huge smile on as she led them to the living room.  
  
Inuyasha: Who's that?  
  
Kagome: This is Sakura and Kilala,they live next door.their lights went out so they are staying here for the night.  
  
Inuyasha: Uhh.Kagome, can I see you in the kitchen for a moment?  
  
Kagome nodded and followed Inuyasha into the huge kitchen.  
  
Kagome: What?  
  
Inuyasha: What do you mean WHAT?!?!  
  
Inuyasha: We don't even know the girl she could be a phsycopathic murderer!!! She could kill you.all of us while were sleeping!!!  
  
Kagome: huhuhu.I saw the kitten and.well  
  
Kagome: Come on Inuyasha she seems nice, I met you and you came to my house, you could have been a murderer.  
  
Inuaysha: I KNOW!!!  
  
Inuyasha: Fine, but what if the others come home?  
  
Kagome: Don't worry they shouldn't be back till tomarrow morning.  
  
Inuyasha: OK  
  
KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!  
  
Inuyasha: lemme guess, it's the other nieghbors, I'll go answer it.be right back.  
  
Inuyasha goes to the door.. KIKYO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Muwahahahaha I know, im evil.I added Sakura ,for a lemoney reoson. ^_~ It took my a while to write this but I did it. I was on such a roll.brb im gonna drink more pepsi and I will see you all later *laughs like a crazy freak*HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Ok anyway I took someone's advice for the next chapter and since I hate Kikyo (sorry for those who like her) She gets...Oops!!! I almost told you what happens. Well going to write more then im going to scare little kids at a park.BYE *_* 


	5. Summer of a life time5

Summer of a life time-5  
  
Hello sorry it took so long to write this but i had a hige case of writer block. It really sucked.this chapter is going to be short only cause i got a good and juicy idea for chapter 6 which is going to be the best chapter YET!!!! *laughs so hard... pees... then runs to change* Ok here goes...  
  
Kikyo...huhu..oh what are you doing here??? Inuyasha was so nervouse that he was shaking. What's wrong Inuyasha...you don't seem happy to see me! Kikyo pushed past him and walked to the livingroom. INUYAHSA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! She saw the two girls. Let me guess you where having a three sum with some ugly whores!!!  
  
Kagome: BITCH!!! Don't call me a BITCH!  
  
Sakura: You don't know me!  
  
Now Sakura jumped in to beat Kikyo's ass. %#@&! YOU LITTLE@$&% HOW DARE YOU*&$@ WALK IN AND CALL ME A!#&^%#*@^.  
  
As soon as she was done Kagome jumped in.  
  
Ten minutes later*******************  
  
Kagome had a black eye, Kikyo had two black eyes,bloody lip,purple cheek, Sakura had nothing wrong with her.  
  
Kikyo: You know what Inuyasha we are soooo over!she ran to the door and left.  
  
Kagome: She was your girlfriend?!?!  
  
Inuyasha:yeah but i thought we where over.  
  
Kagome: It is...with us too.  
  
Sakura:Umm actually i don't mind being in the dark. Sakura walked to the door and back to her condo. *******************Miroku's car  
  
Kouga:I wonder if they are all ok...especilly Kagome my soon to be Woman.  
  
Sango: Shut Up! You two need to shut up and drive!  
  
Miroku: Well Kagome is Hott, oh...but not as hott as you sweety  
  
SLAP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Miroku: Ok i deserved that.  
  
Sango: Just hurry up and drive before they kill eachother!  
  
*******************CONDO Kagome was in her room crying.  
  
Inuyasha:Kagome please let me explain.  
  
Kagome: No! Go away!  
  
Inuyasha: You don't understand....i don't like her i like you.  
  
Kagome: I SAID GO AWAY!!!!!  
  
Kagome:I realy feel tired...good night Inuyasha.  
  
Everyone walkes in.then they run to kagome's room.  
  
Kouga:Kagome?  
  
Kouga:Are you ok  
  
Kagome:No...just go away...Inuyasha especially!  
  
Inuaysha: What?  
  
Sango:What did you do you ass hole?!?!  
  
Sango:I hope you didn't hurt her i will have to hurt you Inuyasha.  
  
Miroku: And i will too!!!  
  
Kouga:Kagome can i come in?  
  
Kagome:Umm...yeah...but only you Kouga and Sango.  
  
Miroku: hey..oh well...im going to watch a movie.  
  
Kouga & Sango: Go away Inuyasha!  
  
Sango and kouga walk in.Kagome explains and Sango goes to talk to Inuyasha. She leaves  
  
Kouga and Kagome alone.  
  
Kouga:Don't worry about him  
  
Kagome:Kouga.....lock the door  
  
Kagome:NOW  
  
Kouga:umm...ok...why?  
  
Kagome:just do it.  
  
Kouga locks the door and walks back to kagome.  
  
Kagome pushes him down on the bed.  
  
Kagome:Take me...now, please  
  
Kouga: Sure.it would be my honor.  
  
Kagome:Lay down.  
  
Kagome takes her shirt off and then her pajama bottoms.(She is not wearing anything under ^_~) She then starts to take his pants off and then his boxers...and finally his shirt. She stopes to admire his nice tan, and strong chest and six pack. She continues. Kagome goes down and lookes at his dick. She touches it.  
  
Kagome: Does that feel good? She asked suddectively.  
  
Kouga: MOANS...yeah  
  
She sticks it in her mouth and starts sucking HARD. Then she slides it in and out of her mouth in one motion. She does that for ten minutes and Kouga keeps moaning. Kouga stops her and pulles her up by her tiny waist. Come here...my turn. Kagome lays down and opens her legs. Kouga looks at her, so beautiful like a rose. He goes down and opens her legs wider, then sucked on her nub, then he slowly pushes his toung as far as it can go into her womanhood. Mmmm...uhhh. his ears are filled with pleasure of Kagome's moans. He pushes his toung in faster and faster untill she gives one last loud moan.  
  
******************outside the room.  
  
Inuyasha:What was that???  
  
Inuyasha: Im going to check on Kagome.  
  
Sango: Not till im done talking. ****************** Kouga now hard and hot as humanly possible gets up and kisses her. He licks her lips then inserts his toung in her mouth while pressing his dick against her vagina. She was getting to hot to hold it anymore and opened her legs as far as they could open. He start to slowly insert in her,not wanting to hurt her, inch by inch untill he was completely in her as close as he could get without going through her. He stopped for a second then started to thrust slowly. Kagome's moans where getting him hornier than ever. He could not hold on the all at once started thrusting in and out faster and harder with every thrust. When he went out kagome did also and when he went in Kagome made herself crash into him which made her almost scream. He started going faster than before and Kagome felt so good she was crying and moaning at the same time. He smacked her ass and went harder Kagome's vagina wanted more before her climax so she insterted her finger and he one of his,now kagome wanted Kouga to fuck her harder and faster.  
  
Kagome: FUCK ME HARD!HARDER!HARDER!YEAH FASTER!FUCK ME!  
  
He was going so hard and fast when he got his climax and she hers the couldn't stop. When they stoped Kagome screatched so loud everyone ran to the door.  
  
Inuyasha:Kagome!!! Are you ok?!?!  
  
Inuyasha pushed open the door to find naked Kouga on top naked Kagome with her legs wraped at his back.they where panting so loud and fast it looked as if they would explode. Inuyasha had tears in his eyes and left the room and headed outside.  
  
Miroku: Damn why didn't you two tell me. I could have been in there or at least watched.  
  
Sango: You perverted bastard! SLAP!oh sorry kagome...i..um...i'll shut the door.  
  
Sango looked and quicly shut the door,not that Kouga and Kagome noticed they even opened it...they where too busy looking into eachothers eyes.  
  
*********************************************************************** So what do you all think? If you liked it wait till you read the next chapter...im working on it, Oh and remember what i said about Sakura...well you are going to read in chapter6, . My writer block was replaced by something else...i just wanna blast my radio and write ^_^ im sooooooo hyper.i heard Thalia's new song and now all i wanna do is listen to her song and write.Im not sure if i want this to be Kagome/Inuyasha or Well tell me what you think about the story REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. 


	6. Summer of a life time6

Hello everyone!!! I got alot of flames about the whole Kagome/Kouga thing and im sorry I did that to her but I had to. About my grammer, my microsoft word is not working correctly...it keeps saying to install spell check and some other junk so please forgive me if I mispell, or for the capitalization, or anything like that, but I will try my best. Yes this is a Inuyasha/Kagome... because they are my favorite pair. Oh no! Kouga and Kagome!?!?!?! Please don't stay mad about that...i am going to make up for that in this chapter. So anyway this chapter will explain and put the story back together, but first i will put up some of the reviews...  
  
From: Lasako  
  
*Eyes roll back inside her head*rnrn*Faints*rnrn*Is now twitching on the ground*rnrnBob: Um... Well... Heh, heh... She's in shock is all... Give her a minute.rnrn~*~ An hour later ~*~rn*Comes back from lala land* OMG! That was so fuckin NOT EXPECTED! You totally shocked the shit out of me! Man, look, you even have me speaking my 'bad english' as I like to put it. *Eye twitchs* AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN PREPARE ME FOR IT... Though I'm rather glad you did't because I LOVE being shocked. That was such a good twist! I can't wait until you write the next chapter, I *HAVE* to know what happens next! WRITE NOW! Even if this isn't a Kag/Inu fic I can promise you I'll deffently be back for more! NOW WRITE DAMN YOU, WRITE!rnrn~Lasako~rn*Twitchs again and faints* rn*Now is laying on her floor, still spazzing out* ************************************************  
  
Kagome01-Laughs like a phsycopathic, maniac.*MWAHAHAHAHAhahahahaha* "Ok, im done." "I know it shocked all of my readers." "I also love being shocked so i wrote it." *HOLD ON* "whatifImakeinu.inlovewithkagomebutkagome....hold on i need to slow down." ************************************************  
  
Kat a.k.a Trunkslover-Please continue rnrnKisses. ************************************************  
  
Kagome01-"Thank you and i will continue." ************************************************  
  
Dark-Kagome -Aww.. poor Inu Yasha. Yeah, I definately think it should be Inu/Kagome... it was obvious she was emotionally distraught and really doesnt love Kouga like Inu Yasha. ************************************************  
  
Kagome01-"This is as I said an Inu/Kagome fic and i do plan on keeping it that way." " I always do as my readers ask." ************************************************  
  
LoLo -That was... um, okay, uhh...Are you on crack? This is...Okay, I dont know what it is, but I'm just gonna say it was a good story and I'm too lost to say anything other than that; Apart from please update cuz I don't get it, and maybe the next chapter will clarify things for me, if not screw my brain up even more. By the way, I think this should be a Kag/Inu, cuz thats the one thing that won't confuse/make-me-go-ballistic. ************************************************  
  
Kagome01-"Nope, no crack for me, yes the next chapter will clarify...I hope, but it probably will...wait." *goes through every chapter* "Yep, it pretty much will." "I almost went ballistic writting ...you know the Kagome, Kouga sceen."*runs to the bathroom to puke* "Ok well...that's all." ***********************************************  
  
Ok that's all for now...here's the story...  
  
Sango goes to talk to Inuyasha, and leaves Kouga alone. Kagome cries to Kouga, and then...  
  
Inuyasha: "Kagome?"  
  
Inuyasha: "Kagome?"  
  
Kagome: "What?"  
  
Sango: "Kagome, are you feeling ok?" Sango had a worried face, and tried to ignor the fact that Miroku just touched her butt.  
  
Kagome: "What?"  
  
Sango: "You where asleep for hours." "I thought you where sick or something."  
  
Kagome felt confussed.  
  
Kagome: "Was that all a dream?"  
  
Miroku: "Was what all a dream?" He asked curiously. "It wasn't about me by any chance...was it?"  
  
Kagome: "MIROKU!" "No, don't even think about it!" Kagome was starting to get annoyed by the pervert ( Gods, he always plays the pervert...oh well)  
  
Kagome: "What happened?" Kagome tried to remember but could only remember Kouga, she couldn't have...could she? She didn't care what happened as long as She didn't have sex with Kouga, who only wanted to get into her pants. She thought harder.  
  
Sango: "Hey Kagome, are you feeling any better?" "I mean I went to talk to Inuyasha...and you cried yourself to sleep."  
  
Kouga: "Yes you said something about...how you couldn't belive Inuyasha."  
  
Kagome was soooooo happy she didn't do anything with Kouga and got up and did a little happy dance.(Oh I had to do that to...I mean you would be happy to, especially since it's KOUGA!!! For cryin' out loud)  
  
Sango was worried about her friend, she wanted Inuyasha and Kagome to work things out so she quickly gave everyone a lets go glance, "Ok umm...lets go you guys."  
  
Sango: "Miroku!" "I said, lets go!"  
  
Kouga: "Oh...well I better get to my condo...hmm...I wonder if Kikyo is still awake." With that they where all out the door. Miroku of course had his ear glued to the door ( hehe...I just had to do that)  
  
Inuyasha: "Kagome, listen, Im sorry about everything."  
  
Kagome: "No Inuyasha, I should appologize."  
  
Kagome: "I mean...I guess I just realy liked you."  
  
Inuyasha: "Liked?"  
  
Kagome: "Oh, sorry I mean I still like you ALOT, but if you and Kikyo...well I don't wanna' get in the middle of you two." She couldn't stand to say the evil bitches name, she couldn't stand that she loved Inuyasha so much and Kikyo did also. How could she love? If Kikyo wouldn't accept her then how could she accept Inuyasha and her without trying to ruin them?  
  
Inuyasha: "Kagome (romantic music starts playing) I love you more than I have ever loved Kikyo...I don't think I even loved her." Inuyasha held her hand in his. "Kikyo's heart is cold and evil, and your heart is warm, pure, and filled with love to give." Kagome...I have eyes for you, and you alone...nobody... NOBODY makes me happy the way you do." He held her hand and saw that Kagome's eyes where filled with tears. "Kagome Im lost without you...I mean...if im not near you I feel empty...you complete my heart, no one can love you the way I do."  
  
Kagome: "Inuyasha, I...I love you."  
  
Inuyasha: "I love you too."  
  
Kagome was now crying tears of happiness. The door flung open and Miroku and Sango fell onto the floor.  
  
Sango: "Kagome, Inuyasha...that was s...s...so beautiful!" She was crying so much she didn't realize she was sitting on Miroku.  
  
Miroku: "hmm...Sango...not that I mind but...umm, your nice butt is squishing...well...it's squishing me." Miroku however didn't mind.  
  
Sango was to busy crying to slap him.  
  
************************************The next morning  
  
the next morning Kagome woke next to Inuyasha (NO! They are not naked and they didn't have sex...hehehe) Inuyasha was holding on to her tiny waist. It was nice to be able to sleep with someone he liked without having sex.  
  
*******************************53 min. Later Everyone was showered and ready.  
  
Sango: "Hey do you guys wanna go somewhere...I mean, we only have today to do something...we leave tomarrow at 7:30 a.m."  
  
Kagome: "Let's go to the mall." Kagome turned the t.v off and headed towards the door.  
  
Sango: "Oh yeah, there's some kind of fair going on in town!" "Miroku and I are going...you and Inuyasha should come."  
  
Kagome: "Sounds like a good idea." She was looking at Inuyasha which seemed to know what she was thinking.  
  
Inuyasha: "Yeah, sounds like fun."  
  
Sango: "Ok well we better get going so we have time to get something to eat." Sango got her shoes on then they all left for the mall.  
  
****************************************At the mall  
  
Kagome already draged Inuyasha to all the stores and went to to try things on. Kagome now entered Victoria's Secret. Now Inuyasha was happy to be with her.  
  
Kagome: "Ok Inuyasha, im going to try these on...please wait here, ok." She had three thongs, two bras, and a new pajama dress. Kagome went to her stall.  
  
Inuyasha's mind: "Hmm...I wonder."  
  
Inuyasha quickly looked around to see if anyone was around, no one in sight. He walked to the stall and steped on a chair which happen to be next to him.  
  
Inuyasha's mind: "Which one is Kagome's?" He didn't see anyone else walk into the stalls so he jumped into one.  
  
Inuyasha: "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "HELP ME!!!"  
  
He didn't walk into Kagome's but a naked fat lady with her boobs down to her knees. He tried as hard as possible to get out. This was not the sight he was looking forward to.  
  
Lady: "HEY YOU PERVERT!" she quickly go her purse and started hiting him all over his head.  
  
Now about fifty people where out side of the stall...including Kagome.  
  
Manager:"Miss...where coming in."  
  
Lady: "HURRY UP!"  
  
The manager opened the door to find a man with at least twenty bumps on his head and kicked him out.  
  
************************************** Sango and Miroku  
  
Sango and Miroku where both at the food court having ice cream.  
  
Sango: "I wonder how Kagome and Inuyasha are doing."  
  
Miroku: "They are probably fine." Miroku was concentrating more on her than his ice cream.  
  
Sango: "What!?!?" she was starting to get very upset.  
  
Miroku: "Your eyes are so beautiful." "Your lips so warm." "Without you im nothing...my heart is torn."  
  
Sango stoped licking her ice cream to listen to what he was saying...she actually liked it. He wasn't being perverted for once.(Inuyasha on the other hand)  
  
Sango: "Miroku that's so beautiful."  
  
Miroku: "Oh...im talking about the diva doll on the shelf over at that store window...the pretty one...I HAVE TO HAVE HER!"  
  
Sango: "JERK!" she tossed her ice cream in the trash, walked to the store with the doll, puchased it, and walked back.  
  
Sango: "HERE MAYBE SHE WILL BARE YOU A CHILD!!!!!" Sango seemed very pissed off.  
  
Miroku: "Oh...I never thought of that...ok then the poem is for you my sweet sango...well, are you going to bare me a child?  
  
Sango slaped his so hard you could hear it all over the mall.  
  
**********************************Inuyasha and Kagome  
  
Inuyasha: "Gods, my head hurts."  
  
Kagome: "Good...you deserved that...trying to peek at that poor lady."  
  
Inuyasha: "Feh, I wasn't trying to peek...I told you...m...my shoe fell in there."  
  
Kagome: "Yeah it just flew off your feet."  
  
Kagome looked at the crowed around her then froze.  
  
Kagome's mind: "YURA?!?!?!?!?!?"  
  
That's right YURA the reoson Kagome moved. Yura was the most slutty popular girl at her other school. She hated Kagome...but why?  
  
********************************************************************** Hello everyone!!! I hope that you all like this chapter...you know what...Inuyasha's love for Kagome is so perfect. I am thinking of what to do for the next chapter...What to do? What to do? If you have any suggestions or ideas please help me...I think m starting to get writer block. Im thinking about making Yura make Kagome's life hell, with her old buddy...Kikyo. Inuyasha has a secret, Sango hates Miroku, Miroku loves his doll,and they all go to the fair. Ok well I think that's it (checks in her things to say bag) yep that's all for now. Please don't forget to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. The more reviews i get the better the story will get.^_^ 


	7. Summer of a life time7

Hello everyone! Im finally done with chapter 7...ok so I made this chapter kinnda wierd, just to warn you all. I like what I did though. I read chapter 6 and it was hard to come up with what Inuyasha's sectret was but I got it and I have a plan for Yura *laughs like a maniac*mwahahahahaha hahahaha heheh! Ok anyways I put up some of the reviews so here you go...  
  
********************************************************************** ~Lasako~*Eye twitchs* A DREAM! *Sighs* You made me go insane like that over a DREAM?!?!?!?... You're very good! *Starts laughing* Very good indeed! LOL, I should totally kill you, you know? DEATH WILL COME SWIFT AND PAINFUL, FOR WHOEVER WHO MEETS WITH LASAKO'S WRATH SHALL... I dunno, probably die with laughter over the thought of her ACTUALLY threatening someone. XD Oh, gotta run. *Yawns* I'm talking on AOL and I told them that I was using the bathroom so I could send in a review. LOL, I'm so naughty! *Busts out laughing again* Ja! **********************************************************************  
  
Kagome01-AHAHAHAHAHAHA...ok well that was wierd. *starts looking around for lasako* ok well I don't see her anywhere so I guess im fine. Thanks for your review. Im sooooo glad you like how the story is going...you do don't you? **********************************************************************  
  
Gin-excellent i loved it thank you for making it a dream because that was whoa well anyways you turned the fic back on track!! ^__^ i love it!! Update soon!! **********************************************************************  
  
Kagome01-Thank you very much and im glad you loved it. **********************************************************************  
  
Lolo-That's so weird! Its like cringe weird. I can't believe you! Why are they saying the lyrics to oldies' songs? Ehh... oh well, by the time I finished reading, the slightly scared/what the frick/initial shock wore off. About the dream sequence, that was the strangest dream I have ever seen. And isn't Kagome a virgin? Cuz the only way she would know that kind of stuff is if she experienced it right?Anyway, just to let 'ya know, I am no longer confused on that matter, but still confused on a lot of other things, none of which have to do with your fic, I think. **********************************************************************  
  
Kagome01-I know it was crazy and all. My brother got into my room and went on my computer and read all the chapters he said the same thing. Damn!!! Now he has somethin' on me i wonder if i have to wash his car for a whole week again. About the dream. I heared my big sister talking to her friend in spanish. I only know english, and japanese. My parents never taught me spanish only my brother and sister. Anyway my sister made sure no one was around and then they where talking english...i ran by her door and listened to her conversation 'not that i like to evesdrop or anything but...well anyway' i heard her friend talk about how she just had sex with her brothers friend and i got all the details from her...that's kinnda gross. **********************************************************************  
  
Dark kagome-That *sniff sniff* was so sweet!!(what Inu Yasha said to Kagome) But I like the fact to didn't atomatically make them have sex (like most would) and you also didn't make the rest of it mushy (like most would). You kept it funny and PLUS Kouga was a dream! That made me so happy, cant wait for your next chap!! Oh, and your ideas ('Im thinking about making Yura make Kagome's life hell, with her old buddy...Kikyo. Inuyasha has a secret, Sango hates Miroku, Miroku loves his doll,and they all go to the fair') sound good, expecially the secret part- is this going to turn into one of those scary bitch movies you see on Liftime? **********************************************************************  
  
Kagome01-Well i hope it wont turn into a 'scary bitch movie' but if it does then...well i don't realy know but if it did i would write more chapter to make it a GOOD scary bitch movie. Thank you for your review! **********************************************************************  
  
Ok well that's all the reviews and here's the story...  
  
Kagome stopped and froze as soon as she saw Yura. She quicly yanked InuYasha's arm and turned the other direction. Kikyo???  
  
InuYasha: "What is Kikyo doin' here?"  
  
Kagome: "I dunno but lets not find out." Kagome then was stunned again, Kikyo was walking towards someone...Yura.  
  
Kikyo: "Yura...is that you?" Kikyo had a grin on her face.  
  
Yura: "Kikyo!" She was walking to Kikyo. "What a surprise...I had no idea you lived in L.A." "Im here for the fair...are you going?"  
  
Kikyo: "Yes, with Kouga."  
  
Yura: "Kouga?" Yura had a very big smile.  
  
Kikyo: "Yeah, my boyfriend." Kikyo hated to tell people about her self, but not to Yura. They where friends ever since they met at cheer camp and they went there for six years but then they stopped going.  
  
Yura: "Well I have to go...my boyfriends waiting for my at the food court, but here's my number, and i'll see you at the fair." She handed Kikyo a piece of paper and walked away.  
  
Kagome's mind: "What!" "Oh no...I can't go to the fair with both of them there."  
  
InuYasha's mind: "Hmm...I wonder what Kagome is thinking."  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Miroku: "C'mon Sango don't be mad...we have to go to the fair in three hours, it's our last day without parents and your pissed." Miroku was trying very hard to get Sango in a good mood...he didn't want to go to the fair with his doll, even though he liked her.  
  
Sango: "You ASS!"  
  
Sango: "Leave me alone." She quickly turned the opposite way as him.  
  
Miroku: "Sango, please...anyway you don't have anyone to go with and I know you wanna' go."  
  
She was beat.  
  
Sango: "Fine, lets go find Kagome and InuYasha!"  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Kagome: "Oh, look its Sango and Miroku!" Kagome was really happy to finally see Sango.  
  
Sango: "Hey guys, are you ready to go?"  
  
InuYasha: "Yeah." Inuyasha wanted to go home beacause he was getting tired of holding bags after bags. (Ok, everyone...i know that every girl out there -rebel,tomboy,girlie,goth,punk,cheer,and all the others- loves to shop or get somethin' new, even if you don't show it.)  
  
********************************************************************** Everyone was now at the condo getting ready for the fair which started at eight o' clock till midnight. It was now seven fifteen.  
  
Kagome put on her new white tubetop that tied in the back, and her new denim mini skirt with her new white flipflops. Oh, and no panty lines tonight.  
  
Sango put on her new pink tanktop, and her new denim capries which complimented her butt, and a pair of pink filpflops.  
  
Miroku had on some semi -baggie black pants and blackish blue shirt with black shoes.  
  
InuYasha was wearing a white guy tank and semi-baggie khaki pants with white shoes.  
  
InuYasha walked into Kagome's room and saw her new elfit.  
  
InuYasha: "Hey sexy!" Inuyasha had one of those sexy suductive smiles that made you wanna say- Damn please don't smile again or I will be soooo damn wet!  
  
Kagome: "Ughh...guys are so rude."  
  
InuYasha: "Are you ready?"  
  
Kagome: "Yeah almost...can you tie this?" She turned around and handed InuYasha the straps to her tubtop.  
  
Inuyasha: "Sure." He grabbed the straps and started tying it. He got closer to breath the scent he loved so much, it drove him crazy. He was remembering the night he and Kagome got into thier argument...what happened before *He sucked gently on her nipple, kissed her soft lips* he was inhaling her forest/clean scent, he carresed her soft milky skin on her back, he loved it. He kissed her neck softly. All he wanted to do is lay with her as he did the night before, even if not to have sex...just to be next to her and be holding her close. Kagome closed her eyes and tuned around to kiss him. They both shared a passionate kiss. Now they wanted to be there alone and finish what almost started.  
  
Kagome: "Thanks InuYasha." Kagome grabbed his arm and headed towards the front door where Miroku and Sango where waiting.  
  
Sango grabbed her keys and they where all on thier way to the fair.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Hey everyone!!! Please exscuse the misspelled word, i still can't fix my spell check. I hoped you all like this chapter. I know it's kinnda short but i have to go to my friends party in an hour and im not even ready. Like i said in the last chapter Inuyasha has a secret, well he is going to tell her at the fair. Just to warn you the next chapter will have some lemon content and will be a romantic and funny chapter...don't worry i promise not to make it MUSHY!!!! Well that's all! Don't forget to REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! 


	8. Summer of a life time8

Hey every one!!!!God my last chapter was short and to make up for it this chapter will be longer. I want to try something new and so Im going to make some of the story from their point of view. I wrote this chapter while listening to BoA's new cd.(She is my favorite singer in the world.) Oh no what is Inuyasha going to tell Kagome? Well you have to find out so here's the story...  
  
Summer of a Life Time 7 - Tear me down. ************************************************************************  
  
They where all in Miroku's van. Miroku sat next to Sango and Inuyasha next to Kagome.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Miroku's POV ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* "Gods, Sango looks so nice,and sexy. I wonder if we'll finally have sex? Hmm...does my breath stink?" Miroku puts up his hand to check his breath. "Nope, smells like mint. Damn her skirt is rising."  
  
****************************End POV************************************  
  
Miroku put his hand on Sango.  
  
Sango: "MIROKU!" Sango let go of the steering wheel to slap Miroku.  
  
Everyone: "AAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Everyone held on while the car swirved. It swirved left then right. Kagome jumped out of her seat to grab the wheel.  
  
Kagome was so scared she was shaking. She hated Miroku at the moment. Sango stomped on the brakes and they all just sat still. Still without talking or moving. Finally InuYasha broke the silence.  
  
InuYasha: "Sango...huh...I-I think I sh-should drive." Inuyasha grabbed Kagome who was still shaking and they switched places with Sango and Miroku.  
  
Kagome was still silent.  
  
Inuyasha: "Kago. whats wrong?" InuYasha studied her face, he had never seen this expression on her.  
  
Kagome: "Nothing...w-why?"  
  
InuYasha: "Just checking." Inuyasha was now driving.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Kagome's POV~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Why did I see that? It wasn't Inuyasha...but it looked like him." She quickly turned to InuYasha. "He's so handsom his long silver hair looks so nice I wanna touch it."  
  
*******************************End POV*********************************  
  
They rode the rest of the way in silence.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Everyone stepped out of the car. The lights of the fair where so bright. Kagome starred in awe. She had never seen anything so bright, besides InuYasha's smile.  
  
Sango: "C'mon, lets go inside!"  
  
InuYasha: "Kagome and I are going to stay behind for a minute, you two go ahead."  
  
Sango happily grabbed Miroku and ran to the enterance and inside.  
  
Kagome: "InuYasha, whats wrong?"  
  
InuYasha: "Kagome...I know what you saw."  
  
Kagome: "What are you talking about?"  
  
Inuyasha: "Never mind." Inuyasha turned to Kagome and wrapped an arm around her.  
  
InuYasha: "Lets go in."  
  
They both walked to the enterance. There was a ticket man at the front. He was a little over wieght and was bald with lots of acne. "Go ahead and have a nice day." He took their tickets and Kagome and InuYasha where on thier way.  
  
Inuyasha held Kagome's hand and they went to play some of the games.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Sango: "WHOOOOO!!!!!!!" She was cheering loudly along with the whole crowd around Miroku and herself.  
  
Miroku had won three huge teddy bears from the baseball game. He was suppose to get the ball to hit a circle twenty feet away, and then fifty feet away. He hit four times now.  
  
Miroku: "Here you go Sango." He quickly handed her another teddy bear.  
  
Sango was so happy that Miroku wasn't being a pervert. He had been so nice and sweet so far. Something about this side of him turned Sango on.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Kagome: "Let's go on the fariswheel!"(I don't know how to spell that.)  
  
Kagome ran towards the ride and InuYasha followed.  
  
InuYasha: "Kagome do you have our ride tickets?"  
  
Kagome: "Oh no, I forgot them by the car. I'll run and get them." Kagome turned around and was running towards the exit.  
  
**************************Kagome's POV*******************************  
  
"I droped the tickets by the car, Maybe there still there."  
  
Kagome ran to the car and started looking.  
  
"Wait here they are!" Kagome bent over to pick them up. They where all the way under the van. Then she picked them up and went to walk back. she saw six guys in front of her. One had a chain and the others where surrounding her. They all where taller than her and they where muscular. The one with the chain grabbed her arm and that's when she saw it...a gun.  
  
"God please help, he has a gun." "Why did I have to come out here without InuYasha!" "Please don't let them kill me."  
  
***************************End of POV***********************************  
  
Bad guy1: "Hey baby...how bout' you give us all a little action tonight." He started laughing  
  
Bad guy2: "Make sure nobody's comming!" Then one of the strongest came up to her and pressed her against the van. He pulled up one of her legs with her fighting.The others held down her arms and held her legs. He pulled up her skirt and was about to pull down her panties.  
  
Just then they all heard a very lound growl. It didn't sound like any ordinary dog...it sounded pissed of. Kagome turned her head towards the shadow that was creeping closer and starred.  
  
Kagome: "HELP!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Bad guy2: "Shut up bitch!" "One more yell and your dead."  
  
Shadow: "Get the Fuck away from her NOW!"  
  
The creatures eyes turned golden to red.  
  
Kagome: "Golden eyes?" "InuYasha Help!"  
  
InuYasha: "I said get the fuck AWAY FROM HER!" InuYasha leaped up and claws where shown.  
  
Bad guys: "C'mon we can take this freak!"  
  
They droped Kagome.  
  
Then InuYasha grew ears at the top of his head and dog like fangs.  
  
The guy with the chain ran up to InuYasha and tried to hit him but InuYasha caught it and threw the man at least fourty feet away. The otheres starred then ran screaming, but InuYahsa was not going to let them get away, they tried to hurt his Kagome. He ran to them with unhuman speed and knocked them all down. Then he picked them up one by one and tossed them around. Once they got up they all ran.  
  
InuYasha starred untill they where gone then he walked back over to a crying Kagome.  
  
InuYasha: "Kagome did they hurt you?"  
  
Kagome: "Your not InuYasha, your the guy I saw in the car."  
  
InuYasha picked her up and jumped high into the sky. He landed next to a pond and a bench.when they landed Kagome scooted away from him.  
  
InuYasha: "Please don't be afraid Kagome."  
  
Kagome went closer to him.  
  
Kagome: "KIAWII!!!!!!!!!!" "Lemme' touch your ears!" Kagome was going crazy touching his ears.  
  
Kagome: "Is this what you where trying to tell me earlier?"  
  
InuYasha: "Yeah...Kagome...do you think im a freak?"  
  
Kagome: " I could never think that."  
  
Inuyasha leaned in towards Kagome and...  
  
*********************************************************************** AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...Ok peps the secrets out...InuYasha is a DEMON!!!!!!!!!!! AAAHHHH!!!!!!!! *Everyone starres while I run in circles* Ok anyway. Im done with this and it's short I know. I sent my audition to SM record and I havn't gotten anything back but I know I will...that's why im so nervous.Well g2g Peace out. 


	9. Summer of a life time9

Mwahahahahaha....ha! How did ya like the ending in chapter 8?!?!?! *Everyone gets out bats and beats the crap outta' me* uhmrmrf rnrnr ouch. Ok anyway im done with this chapter which I think is really good. Sorry it took soooooooooo long I have been really busy with *cough* my new story coming out July 24th and promised to be the best story I have done so far...quick review.........  
  
*~* Different When Kagome-Chan takes off for a remote spot in Tokyo, Japan to paint a portrait of the wealthy Inuyasha-Sama, nothing has prepared the incomparable beauty for what's in store. The house keeper is evil. The castle, the massive chimney, mullioned windows, and iron gate with wrough- iron roses gives her chills, and Inuyasha himself is strange...but in the long hours of painting , something happens to Kagome...she falls in love...can their love be if...Kagome is to be married to Miroku back in Kyoto, Japan?  
  
–Different, will fill your eyes with tears  
and your heart with hope.  
  
Ok well if you want to read it will be out July 24th, anyway here's chapter 9, hope ya like it and sorry for any misspelled words, also this will be a short chapter since it is four in the morning and im 5 minutes away from falling asleep and hitting my head on the desk.....  
  
Chapter 9  
  
"InuYasha! Kagome! There you two are." Sango walked towards the two which where pretty close.  
  
Sango: "Hey Kago. Miroku and I where wondering where you two had gone off to, but knowing InuYasha my guess was where ever it looked creepy. Besides I got sick of Miroku winning and I had to hold the fuckin' four teddy bears, two dragons, and a stuffed panda...believe me it was hard."  
  
Kagome: "Where are all the toys now?"  
  
Sango: "Well I saw a lake back by where I was walking." Sango seemed to be smiling.  
  
"So you two ready to go? I thought since it's our last night we would go dancing...there's a new cool club called Levers." Sango saw Miroku coming so she turned around to walk to him.  
  
Miroku: "You guys ready to go?" Miroku walked over to Sango and grabbed the keys.  
  
Sango: Let's go already!" Sango and Miroku ran back to the van and Kagome and Inuyasha followed.  
  
**************************************************At the club  
  
"Wow it's really loud in here!" I know ... I like it! Both girls had to yell since the music was so loud. (I never went to a club but I guess it must be loud.)  
  
Miroku: "Hey ladies, which one of you two want to dance with me first...ok ok please no pushing' or shoving'."  
  
Sango: "Miroku...shut up before you end up lookin like a purple glow stick." (Ahahahaha...doesn't make since)  
  
InuYasha: "Do you two want a drink?"  
  
Kagome: "No thanks" Kagome looked at all the flashing lights.  
  
Sango: "Sure...a beer"  
  
Miroku: "Ahhh...a beer girl...me like." Miroku put his arm on Sango's shoulder, which as he found out wasn't a good idea.  
  
SMACK, PUNCH, SLAP, THROW. Yes, Sango had showed him that was not a good idea.  
  
InuYasha: "Ok I'll be back in a few."  
  
InuYasha was getting drinks meanwhile Kagome and Sango where walking to the dance floor. Kagome was dancing and Sango and Miroku where also. They all where having a hell of a time and they had just gotten there.  
  
A guy looked over to Kagome who was now shaking her sexy hips. He walked over and behind her. He held her hips and moved along with her, Kagome didn't really notice. "Hi im Shippou."  
  
Kagome: "Oh, hi." Kagome thought he looked cute with his big green eyes and strange but unique red/orange hair.  
  
Shippou: "Whats your name?"  
  
Kagome: "Kagome."  
  
Shippou: "How old are you?"  
  
Kagome: "I'm 18...and you are?"  
  
Shippou: "18" He put on his best smile.  
  
InuYasha looked down to see his Kagome dancing with another man... How dare he go up to her and try to take her away! Was the only thing going through his mind.  
  
InuYasha walked down to Kagome and Shippou and cut in.  
  
Kagome: "InuYasha! I was talking to him!" She didn't seem angry, just confused.  
  
Just then Shippou cut in.  
  
Shippou: "Do you know him?"  
  
Kagome: "He's my friend."  
  
InuYasha: "Kagome...here's your drink."  
  
Kagome: "But I didn't ask for a drink." Inuyasha pulled her away.  
  
InuYasha: "Kagome...why are you dancing with him? I thought we where going to dance."  
  
Kagome: "I know im just talking to him...he seems nice InuYasha."  
  
InuYasha: "Well only for one reason."  
  
Kagome: "What?" She seemed confused as he was holding her.  
  
InuYasha: "He wants to fuck you!" InuYasha was really jealous right now.  
  
Kagome busted out laughing: "Hahahahaha Inuyasha...he's going to the same college as us."(I know I know I change their ages...im sorry but it makes the story better.)  
  
InuYasha: "Realy...well then you can see him when school starts...lets dance for now."  
  
Kagome: "Ok."  
  
They spent the whole night dancing. InuYasha and Kagome where finally having a good time and they where exhausted, Miroku and Sango where drunk and ready to go to the condo since it was their last night there and they had promised each other a special gift. ******************************************************************** Inuyasha drove on the way back. Sango was going on about something with Miroku.  
  
They finally arrived at their condo an hour later.  
  
Miroku and Sango where the first ones in and they ran to the first room they saw.  
  
Kagome: "Wanna watch a movie?"  
  
InuYasha: OK im going to get some beers...want one?"  
  
Umm...sure. She had only had a beer once and really didn't like it but it tasted good with lemons which they happened to have.  
  
Ok well...wanna watch a scary movie?  
  
Sure. He really didn't want to watch a movie he wanted to kiss her and be alone with her but he also did not want to take her virginity until she wanted, and obviously she didn't at the moment. InuYasha came back with two beers and some chips (great for weight gain) then sat next to her. She popped in the movie The Ring and sat back down next to InuYasha. The movie hadn't even started and the heard something banging against the wall.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
:: WARNING: X-TREM LEMON: in the next chapter. I promise!!!!!!! It will be long and filled with detail of how Sango, and Miroku's night is going and of how InuYasha can't control his demon self. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA im gonna be more eviler than my aunt Sung...believe me they don't get any eviler than her. I need more review and then you will get what you're waiting for. Also just so you all know here are the names of the upcoming chapters...yes there will be a sequel.  
  
Chapter...  
  
10-Finaly 11-The accident 12-pain and sorrow 13-get over it 14-a new life 15goodbye summer  
  
End of story-sequel called  
  
::Summer of a life time-2, A Whole New Year:: comes out August, 5 2003.  
  
Summary of sequel will be written on last chapter. ^_^ hehehe. Ok well thanks 4 reading everyone!!!!!!!! Bye 


	10. Summer of a life time10

Hello everybody!!! I said that the next chapter would be up sooner but I broke my leg jumping off a tree thinking I was inuyasha...*hehehe*. No realy I went to visit my dad in Korea, then we went to his house in Japan...it was sooo kewl! Please forgive me...I will try not to keep you waiting again. I guess my other story will be delayed as well = ( . I have gotten so many nice and shocked reviewers, you all make me wanna write a million fanfics. You where all soo nice I made this chapter very good and a ::Lemon/Lime:: I am sure you will be very shocked. It took me long to write this, as long as four BoA* cd's ^_^. Well here is the story. Oh and sorry for bad grammer, IM SO TIRED.  
  
Disclaimer: No I don't own InuYasha or any character...I could only dream! I would be soo rich!  
  
WARNING if you do not like crazy sexual things don't read!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*** FINALY chpt.10  
  
InuYasha was now getting the life squeezed out of him by a scared and shaking Kagome.  
  
InuYasha: "Kagome, we don't have to watch the ring if you don't want to." InuYasha was trying to hint her...(Hehehe what good that did.)  
  
Kagome: "No it's ok i-i want to w-watch it."  
  
InuYasha: "ok"  
  
Just then inuyasha heared a noise in the room Miroku and Sango where in.  
  
*************************miroku&sango****************************  
  
Sango: "Miroku, I don't think it's suppost to go on like that." She was looking at the congom on miroku's manhood.  
  
KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK someone was at the door at the back of the room.  
  
Miroku: "Sango will you please get that?"  
  
Sango: "Sure, hold on."  
  
Sango walked to the door and opened it, having only a sheet around herself.  
  
Sakura: "Hey!" Sakura was at the door with a very short black dress on, which cought miroku's attention causing him to send the condom flying.  
  
Sango: "Oh your the nieghbor girl. I saw you at the condo next door. I also heared you met Kikyo."  
  
Sakura: "More like my fists met her." the two girls where laughing now.  
  
Sango: "so what's up?"  
  
Sakura: "Well...im kinnda locked out of my condo and im suppost to leave tomarrow and I have no where to stay."  
  
Sango: "We leave tomarrow as well, you can stay with us...im sure Inuyasha and Kagome won't mind."  
  
Miroku: "Oh yeah, the more the marrier." Miroku was thrilled.  
  
Sakura walked in and sat next to a naked Miroku.  
  
Sakura: "Wow your big."  
  
Miroku: "Thanks...umm my name is Miroku."  
  
Sakura: "Sakura"  
  
Miroku: "Sakura do you wanna join sango and I for a night of hardcore sex?"  
  
Sakura: "Well im a porn star so I guess...if thats ok with sango."  
  
Sango thought this was strange but since she saw Sakura's tight ass and nice breast and knew she wanted to help miroku fuck her.  
  
Sango: "Umm...yeah, sure."  
  
Miroku: "It's our first time so you might show us how?"  
  
Sakura: "No problem, I hope you want it rough." With a sly smile she started to undress.  
  
********************Inu.&Kag.******************************  
  
InuYasha turned off the t.v..  
  
InuYasha: "Kagome, I was wondering, I mean...kagome I want you." InuYasha felt his manhood harden.  
  
Kagome: "InuYasha...what do you mean?"  
  
InuYasha sat on his knees and slid over to kagome. He kissed her soft tender lips. He deepened the kiss by holding and caressing her. Kagome's hormones where going wild. She laid back and ran her fingers through his silver gorgeous hair. This was her first kiss and just as she had dreamd she had Flash back of all the fun they had . She deeply loved InuYasha, her InuYasha. InuYasha picked kagome up and carried her to the room close to Mirokus room since he was using thier room.  
  
********************Sak,San&Miroku***************************  
  
After Sakura told them everything and explained many other things they where ready to begin.  
  
Sango: "Thanks Sakura, i'll take it from here."  
  
Sango pushed Sakura down and pulled Miroku over "Sakura, start sucking." With a smile Sakura started sucking on Miroku's dick while Sango went down on Sakura. She opened Sakura's legs wide and bent her head down. She slowly liked Sakura's sweet wet pussy. She sucked on her pussy for a while then liked her pussy from the top to bottom. Sango reached the opening and quickly pushed her tounge in, she pulled it out and back in again and again. Her tounge went as far as it could in her. She sped her pace making Sakura moan and buck beneath her. Sango loved the sweet juices that flowed out. This made Sakura suck harder on miroku's cock. He bent over and moaned. After they all got tired the switched positions. Sango on the bottom, Sakura on top of her on all fours, and miroku behind sakura.  
  
******************************Inu&Kag**********************************  
  
InuYasha laid Kagome on the bed and started to passionatley undress her. He took off her shirt and pants then unsnaped her bra. He leaned down and began sucking on one of her nipples. He stroked it and sucked it with his tounge. Tiny moans escaped Kagome's mouth. After sucking her nipples he went lower where he smelled what he did before when he was alone with her...a rainy forest, and peaches. This was driving him insane. He gently pulled down her panties making the sweet smell stronger. He tossed her panties to the floor and went down and opened her legs a little bit.  
  
InuYasha: "I love it"  
  
Kagome: "InuYasha make love to me please" she was almost begging.  
  
InuYasha put his lips in her vagina and took a taste...this was all new to him. He loved the taste, it was better than it smelled and, it smelled delicous. He coulddn''t help himself he began licking and sucking. He found her opening and stuck his finger in. He slid it in and out over and over again.  
  
Kagome: "Ahh." She was feeling so good.  
  
InuYasha was pleased by her moans and kept going till she was bucking and he pulled out to see her sexy body acrched. The site of her made his manhood stand staight up. He licked his finger and his reward was the sweetest nectar ever.  
  
InuYasha turned his Kagome over to he belly and lifted her waist.  
  
InuYasha: "Are you sure you wanna' do this?"  
  
Kagome: "InuYasha my body is screaming for you! Please hurry!"  
  
He slid closer into her and with one quick motion pushed into her.  
  
Kagome: "AHHHHH!!!" Kagome was hurting now but didn't care she wanteed him so much.  
  
(If you know BoA* Listen to her song Next stop and you will get the feeling of this story)  
  
Inuyasha was pleased now that he was her first. He was always jelous when any man would talk to her. And he had wanted her for so long since he met her, at the beach, when she went out with him...always. Over all seeing her sweet body dancing with someone else (Shippo) made him want her so much he would never be able to explain.  
  
He began pumping in and out harder and harder and faster. He pushed himself as close as humanly possible. He wanted to get closer. Kagome pushed her hips up so they would get closer. They where in thier own fantasy world. InuYasha went faster and faster. He was about to claim her. They went faster. They have been going for about an hour now. But he had Demon in him so he could go for hours. He also knew she was human and could go only up to three hours.He bent down to kiss her. She was moaning and panting.  
  
**********************Sak,San&Miroku*****************************  
  
They where all exausted of the seven positions they tried and decided to stop after almost two and a half hours. They where all happy that they could do this together. They where soon asleep.  
  
****************************Kago&Inu***********************************  
  
InuYasha was almost at three hours and Kagome was about to cum.  
  
Kagome: "INUYASHA!!!" She had cummed and was pleased  
  
InuYasha: "I LOVE YOU!!" InuYasha let his semen flow into her.  
  
Kagome laid next to her love and hugged and kissed him. He did the same. He knew that she was his now he had claimed her. She fell asleep with him. Him being happy that she was his,he loved her more than life itself, she was his kagome...finaly.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Well how do you all like it? I realy like it it turned out better than i expected. It is so sweet, and nast...hehehe. Tell me what you think remember to Review! Review! Review! Well bye for now. Kagome01 


End file.
